Lilies
by Black Cat of Arda
Summary: Based on King Kubar’s The Maclean School for Extraordinary Individuals. If you haven't read it, read it before reading this. Chris has the hots for Rin, who has no romantic interest for him. The best way to win a girl over? Get her flowers. RinxChris


**Hello people. I'm Black Cat of Arda. For those of you who have read King ****Kubar****'s ****The Maclean School for Extraordinary Individuals****, I created the characters Rin and Jun. Now, King Kubar has allowed me to make several one-shots and a few multi-chaptered stories based on the characters from his story. This is my first story and this is a RinxChris story.**

**Summary****: ****Chris** **has the hots for Rin, who has no romantic interest for him. What's the best way to win a girl over? Get her flowers. The only problem is finding the right kind. Set five years before Dosko and the other main students are at the school. Will contain some TDI/TDA characters but they will have super powers.**

**Here is a list of the TDI characters and their powers:**

~*~

Alias: Duncan Moss

Powers: Can control fire and can create fire using his hands

Other notes: His family is all cops and is currently dating Courtney Larosa.

~*~

Alias: Courtney Larosa

Powers: Can read minds and create illusions

Other notes: Her family is upper class wealthy and is currently dating Duncan Moss.

~*~

Alias: Heather Chang

Powers: Can control, manipulate ice and can create things of ice by using her hands. She is not affected by the cold and can withstand -100 degrees Celsius in just a tank top and shorts.

Other notes: Her family owns several fashion businesses and is currently dating DJ Colon.

~*~

Alias: Devon Johnson "DJ" Colon

Powers: Can speaks to animals and can control the speed of growth and actions of plants

Other notes: He lives with his mom in Canada and is currently dating Heather Chang. He dated Leshawna in freshman year but she dumped him cause she thought he was cheating on her with Heather.

~*~

Alias: Trent de Sul

Powers: Can hypnotize people by playing his guitar

Other notes: He is an orphan and is currently dating Gwen Solace.

~*~

Alias: Gwen Solace

Powers: Can summon zombies and can control darkness

Other notes: She is currently dating Trent de Sul.

~*~

Alias: Leshawna Holliday

Powers: Can create sonic boom frequency waves with her hands and voice

Other notes: She is single but Harold keeps saying that he's her "destined one". She dated DJ in freshman year but dumped him cause she thought he was cheating on her with Heather.

~*~

Alias: Harold Lewis

Powers: Can climb walls and can turn invisible

Other notes: He is in love with Leshawna.

~*~

Alias: Lindsay Swift

Powers: She can shrink herself to a pixie and has magical powers

Other notes: She is currently dating Tyler Kent by often time's calls him "Taylor". She and Beth Hearth are BFFs.

~*~

Alias: Tyler Kent

Powers: Has the power to heal himself and others

Other notes: He is currently dating Lindsay Swift.

~*~

Alias: Justin McCalister

Powers: Can make any girl fall under his spell just by looking at him

Other notes: He says he's too busy for dating, but that doesn't stop him from flirting with most women.

~*~

Alias: Owen Lombard

Powers: Kinetic absorption

Other notes: He is currently dating Izzy Stone.

~*~

Alias: Izzy Stone

Powers: She can phase through solids

Other notes: She is currently dating Owen Lombard.

~*~

Alias: Katie Lee

Powers: When she holds Sadie's hand, they can make clones of themselves.

Other notes: She and Sadie are BFFs.

~*~

Alias: Sadie Dee

Powers: When she holds Katie's hand, they can make clones of themselves.

Other notes: She and Katie are BFFs.

~*~

Alias: Geoff Fowler

Powers: He has the ability to turn his imagination into a reality

Other notes: He is currently dating Bridgette Evers.

~*~

Alias: Bridgette Evers

Powers: She can control, generate and absorb water

Other notes: She is currently dating Geoff Fowler.

~*~

Alias: Noah Walters

Powers: Super genius

Other notes: He is currently dating Cody Poole.

~*~

Alias: Cody Poole

Powers: Technopathy

Other notes: He is currently dating Noah Walters.

~*~

Alias: Ezekiel Cohen

Powers: He can turn people into snot

Other notes: He was home schooled.

~*~

Alias: Beth Hearth

Powers: Shape-shifter

Other notes: She and Lindsay are BFFs

~*~

Alias: Eva Kolesnik

Powers: Super strength

Other notes: She has anger management problems which makes her single.

~*~

Alias: Chef Hatchett

Occupation: Security Squad Member

Age: 22

Powers: Super strength, stamina, endurance

Quirks: Very mean and grumpy. Calls people "maggots"

Other notes: His family was pro-military. Went to school with Chris and have been best friends ever since.

~*~

Alias: Christian "Chris" Maclean Junior

Occupation: Liberal Arts teacher

Age: 22

Powers: Can see everything that happens and in other dimensions

Quirks: He is a sadistic narcissist

Other notes: His father is current headmaster. Went to school with Chef and have been best friends ever since.

**Review and I don't own Chris, the cast of TDI, their powers or other characters in this story. I do own Rin and the plot so don't kill me.**

**Read and enjoy. ;)**

**~*~*~*~*~**

_**Lilies**_

It was a beautiful afternoon at the Maclean School for Extraordinary Individuals; the birds were chirping, the students were in classes studying and learning how to control their powers, even Chef Hatchett was in a good mood who was know as the grumpiest man in the whole school. Yes, this day was really perfect. Everyone was happy about something. The students were glad that finals were almost finished; the seniors were gossiping about prom night and graduation, the teachers were discussing plans for the summer. Everyone was happy summer vacation was almost here. The only person not happy was a young Christian Maclean Jr., son of the headmaster Christian Maclean Sr., Liberal Arts teacher, the seer of many dimensions, sadistic narcissist.

Normally, young Chris takes advantage of such weather by either pranking fellow colleagues or giving his students massive loads of work. Today is not one of those days. Today, Chris is moping in the teacher's lounge with his hair slightly out of place and a cold cup of coffee in his hand, deep in thought. Those that know him would be in great shock to see the narcissist in such disarray; they know how fussy he gets if his hair is even a half centimeter out of line. For him not to care or notice that his appearance was not perfect was a significant sign that Chris was distressed about something greatly. But what was it that had Chris in such a state of depression that he no longer cared about his appearance?

The answer: Rin Tsukikage.

Rin Tsukikage. Many things could be said to describe how this woman affected Chris so deeply. The Queen of the Night, the Ice Queen, the Heartbreaker, Goddess of the Moon, the sexiest woman on earth, Youkai and Monster expert, kickboxing pro, the Terror of Man, Vampira, but above all, the woman who had Chris' heart wrapped around her finger without even bothering. Yes, the vampire had Chris in such a state of depression he didn't notice he wasn't alone anymore in the teacher's lounge till he felt a strong slap on the back that nearly threw him face first into the table.

"Hey, white boy, what are you doing inside on a day like this?" Chef quizzically asked as he sat down next to Chris.

"Hey Chef, didn't see you there."

"Alright, now I know something's up with you, white boy."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine." Chris snapped, taking a sip of his coffee and spitting it out two seconds later.

"That. I know you would be able to tell if that cup of coffee was hot and I also now that your hair is slightly on the wild side, so something's definitely up. Is it about Rin again?"

"Dude, I don't know what you're-" Before Chris could finish that sentence, Chef slammed his fist on the table, breaking it in half. "Dude, you know my dad is going to take this out of your next paycheck. He has the same power as me."

"Don't try to tell me I'm stupid when I've known you for nearly ten years, Chris. Hell, I'm the reason you didn't drop out of college so you could get your teaching job. Listen, I know you're head-over heels for Rin and-"

"Whoa, time out. I'm not head-over heels in love with Rin."

"Chris, why you gotta be so hard-headed? Everyone knows you are so into that vampire. Who could deny it? She's got the immortal body of a smokin' 24 year old, she's probably got the most sex experience out of anyone you'll ever meet, what's not to be head-over-heels about her for?"

"The fact that she'll never say those three little words to neither me nor anyone else." Chris answered, standing up now and waving his hands in the air in frustration. Chef just sat there and stared at Chris, watching the young man sigh and sit back down again. "I just don't know what to do. I've known her for so long know. Ever since dad brought me for "Bring your child to work" day, I've always felt attracted to her. Now that I'm older, handsomer, and single, she still won't notice me."

"You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Watch _Twilight_."

"Dude, what the hell?"

"I'm playing with you. What you should do, is get her flowers. Her favorite flowers."

"That's a great idea. I'll find the best batch, give them to her and have her fall totally in love with me."

"Um, I wouldn't go that far, but whatever floats your boat. Just one question."

"What?"

"Do you even know what her favorite flower is?"

"Of course I do."

Silence…

"And?"

Silence…

"And what?"

"What **is** her favorite flower?!"

"Don't worry, I'll just check the-*gasp*- I DON'T know her favorite flower!" Chris yelled, putting his hands on either side of his face while Chef slapped his forehead. "Chef, what do I do? I don't know her favorite flower. How am I going to make her realize that she's missing out on the best thing in her life since indoor plumbing?!"

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"I can't do that! That'll totally ruin my chances with her. I need to get the inside scoop on her."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Easy, I'll use the seniors in my Liberal Arts class to find out for me."

"They'll hate your skinny white ass forever if you do that before the summer vacation. Besides, aren't you giving them a final today?"

"I must do what I must do. Besides, I'll tell everyone in that class that it's extra credit to pass the class with an A plus. Now, to the Liberal Arts class." Chris said, standing up and pointing his right hand in the direction of the door.

"Um, you do remember that your senior class isn't for another hour, right?" Chris' face fell and Chef just shrugged.

~*~*~*~

"Hello class. I have a new assignment for you."

"What the hell, man? We already got a final for this class. Why do we need even more work?" Duncan asked, snapping his fingers that lit a fire on his finger tips like Johnny Storm from Fantastic Four. Several other students nodded their heads.

"As much as I'd like to disagree with Mr. Hothead, I have to say that I agree with him." A cold voice agreed. No surprise that Heather, the residential Ice Queen of the senior class, would leave the area so cold.

"Hey baby, it's okay. Just this last bit of work and then we can finish making arrangements for prom, kay?" DJ said as he kissed Heather on the cheek as she smiled and hugged her boyfriend.

"Ugh, girl, will you get a room? Do you think I wanna see you making out?" Leshawna yelled as the pair.

"As I was saying-"

"Oh grow up, Loudmouth. It's not my fault we're dating. If you had actually paid attention to details instead of running your mouth off, DJ and I were never romantically active while you two were dating. Not my fault you dumped him 'cause you thought he was cheating on you when he's the most noble and honest guy there's ever been."

"Don't you give me that you scrawny white girl."

"Leshawna just let it go. She's not worth it." Gwen said, trying to calm the sonic boom queen down. Bridgette nodded in agreement.

"As I was saying-"

"Hey Chip, can we take a nap today? My brain is hurting from all the mesmerizing words from last period." Lindsay asked cutely.

"Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, this assignment is going to be counted as extra credit to your final and the outcome of this class."

"How much extra credit?" Courtney asked, raising her hand.

"Leave it to Ms. Perfect to ask such a thing." Eva growled, lifting a five-hundred pound dumbbell.

"Hey, back off my girlfriend, muscles, before I burn you." Duncan said, flicking a small flame under Eva's butt, causing her to jump up in pain.

"Duncan, do you honestly want another detention before prom?"

"Sorry muscles." Duncan said without feeling, wrapping his arm around Courtney.

"Whatever." Eva replied, sitting down again, not knowing the fire had lit a hole in her shorts so everyone could see her underwear."

"Can I continue?"

"Oh yes, please do. But don't you think it's a little cowardly to use us to get the vampire to fall in love with you?" Noah asked, slouching in his chair.

"I'll ignore the comment from the peanut gallery."

"Ooh, there are peanuts. I love peanuts. Can I get a dollar's worth?" Lindsay asked, pulling out her Tiffany's wallet.

"It was just a figure of speech, baby." Tyler said.

"Aw man. And I was hungry." Lindsay said dejectedly.

"Chris, you're not actually making us try and have Ms. T fall in love with you, are you?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, 'cause you know she's all like "I'm too good for humans"." Sadie added. Katie gasped as she turned to face Sadie.

"Oh, my God! Sadie!"

"What? You were thinking it."

"Yeah, but you said it!** (1)**" The two girls then squealed in amusement.

"Can I please finish what I was saying?!" Chris asked in annoyance.

"Sure, bra. Just say it." Geoff said, pushing the cowboy hat above his eyes.

"Anyways, without further interruptions, I have decided to you an extra credit assignment. This would be very helpful to everyone that's failing this class except for Noah and Courtney. You're assignment is to find out Ms. T's favorite flower. The reason I have chosen Ms. T is-"

"Because you're a stalker?" Izzy asked.

"Don't. Interrupt. Me." Chris said, grinding his teeth. "The reason **why** I have chosen her is because she is the hardest person to find things out from. You may try to use your powers to find out, but beware that she can easily deflect most of your powers. You have until the end of the week to find out her favorite flower. Any questions?" Cody raised his hand but Chris ignored him and said, "Good. Now, here are your finals." Everyone in the class groaned.

**~*~**

**(1) - Those line between Katie and Sadie were used in the movie "White Chicks". I found it so hilarious and I could totally see Katie and Sadie using those lines.**

**Well, that's chapter one. Please review.**


End file.
